general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Strife/Issue 06
Issue 06 is the sixth issue of Volume 01 of Strife, It was written by CamTheWoot and was published on June 29th, 2014. ---- Issue 06 Previous: Issue 05 Next: Issue 07 ---- Nancy ---- It had been a few hours since their confrontation now, the sky had started to darken, the only course of light in the room was a torch Lawrence had brought with him and, of course; the occasional flash of lightning. There was an awkward atmosphere across the room, remnants of a fight between brothers was scattered all over the place, blood stains, broken furniture. Even the way they looked at each other. Lawrence was sprawled out on the floor, unable to move, his legs were broken not long after he was stabbed, they laid, bending in ways the sickened anyone who looked at them. As for his arms, he didn't have the strength to life them, Nancy was resting her knee on Lawrence left wrist, in which she suspected had broken awhile ago. Pressing her full weight onto it, although she didn't weigh much anyway. Vincent had turned the armchair back over and had pushed it next to the window, that's where he sat now, like a king. A judge would be closer, throwing questions at his brother, every time he didn't answer or gave an answer Vincent didn't like, he earned himself another cut on his face. "Okay Lawrence, I'll ask you one more time." Vincent spoke in a bored voice, Nancy could see that Vincent was eager to get this interrogation over and done with, she couldn't help but think Vincent was more concerned over the ending of the book he was reading than his brothers life. "Who else knows me?" "No-one, no one else knows. I told you, I found out by accident!" Vincent let out a long uncaring sigh. "That's bollocks and you know it." Nancy looked up at him, Vincent gave a quick solemn nod in return. Looking back down at her pray, she saw a weak, pathetic man, not the proud Lieutenant she remembered. She shrugged her shoulders and grinned, running her blade across Lawrence's cheek, enjoying every shriek he gave and every drop or blood leaking from him. "Sorry about that," she giggled. "Had to be done," she examined Lawrence, he shirt had been unbuttoned and his chest was covered in scars. Nancy's favorite red scarf had been taken from her and used to rap Lawrence's wound, it was easy to say she wasn't impressed. Slowly he placed the point of her knife onto Lawrence's shoulder, slowly twisting it, drilling a hole into the blade. "How about I ask you this time? Who knows about Vincent?" Lawrence looked up her gasping for breath, with a twitch in his left eye. There had never been a time where he looked more like Vincent than now. "My answer isn't changing," he said with a bittersweet grin. "No-one knows, this was all a fucking mistake." "No, no, no, NO" Vincent growled, taking off his glasses and rubbing the side of his head. He was prone to migraines and if there was every a time for him to have one, it would be now. "Tell me, why were you in Gresham Street, when there's jack shit up here to loot? If this was a regular supply run, why didn't either of the Mitchell's know about it? Further more why were you on your own?" "I- I" "AND TO ADD TO THAT!" He screamed forcing himself out of his chair, circling his older brother, like a vulcher circled it's dinner. "You didn't even know about the horde, so why the flying fuck are you in my flat? And why do you have the keys?" "Vincent you've got it all wrong y-" Nancy wasn't paying attention their squabble, she was happily balancing her blade on Lawrence's shoulder. She heard a grunt from Vincent as he foot came crashing down onto her knife, digging it in, straight through the bone and out the other side. Nancy fell back in shock, startled by Lawrence's screaming. "I DON'T LIKE LIARS!" He screamed, immediately pulling the knife out, chucks of bone and muscle coming with it. He turned around at Nancy, def to his brothers screams, she could see the darkness in his eyes, the lack of caring. There was a look she'd never seen before on him, he looked so happy, disturbed, his skin was grayer and his smile, she was scared of him. She'd known Vincent since they were children and she had never been scared of him before, that's she knew; that broken shell of a man who was grinning across the room at her was not Vincent Myers. "Nancy," he uttered, his voice was different now, Vincent's voice was usually deep and smooth, with that Irish undertone but not now. Now it was softer, higher and quieter, like he was whispering and his accent was far more prominent. "Nancy, go stand by the door, would you? My brother and I need to talk." Immediately, she followed his orders, with a shake in her step, she scuttled over to the door. She could see Vincent following her with his eyes, the late summer rain contained within them. One again the lightning flashed through, for that second his barbarous was all that was visible to her. It was strange, she smiled as he turned around, her fear had depleted, is this intrigue she questioned, it was truly fascinating to her, what a transformation! She was aware of Vincent's personalities but this one was new, to her at least. Breathing heavily, she did her best to listen into their conversation, although she had difficulty hearing, Vincent's voice was so very quiet. After hitting Lawrence a few time Vincent got of him and gave Nancy her knife back. "Go to town on him Nancy, I know you want to." He purred in that strange tone. "I'll be back in a minute." "Where are you going?" She replied. "Oh you'll see," he murmured with a smile. "But that brother of mine will need it," he titled his head, with an out of place child like intrigue. "Don't worry dear, I'l be back soon." Nancy nodded, paying attention to his different way of walking as he slithered down the hallways out of her sight. She returned to Lawrence who was trying to cover his would, she put and end to that very quickly, pressing her hand onto his wrist and swinging her leg round him, she was now sitting on his waist, pinning him to the ground. "N-Nancy," he muttered, bringing her attention. "Listen to me, we're not safe here, neither of us. I know how you care for Vincent, but that man is not him. I know, you know that. I can see it in you, we- we can still get out." He gasped and gargled the entire way through his speaking, most of it was inaudible to her. "I know exactly how Vincent is," she sneered, playing with her knife, letting it run in between her fingers. She enjoyed the cold steel against her, and the odd blue tint it gave in the light. The dagger itself had a blade of at least a foot, with a strung, red leather handle. She playfully ran it across Lawrence's chest, being careful not to actually cut him. "You'll find that I know allot more about him than you do." He looked right through her coldly. "What would your father say if he saw you now?" She giggled at his remark, gently gliding her knife across his chest, this time drawing blood. Of course, getting a grunt of pain in return. "My father would have waited for me to turn around, then he would have put a bullet in the back of my head if he was here now. It's a good thing he isn't." Lawrence looked away from her, she could see he was crying just as easily as she could see him trying to hide it. "And what would your sister say? What would Janet say if she saw you, helping the man who killed her?" Nancy rolled her eyes this time, once again cutting him in return, earning her another rasp of pain. "Do you want to know, something my Dad used to say about you?" Lawrence laid back, giving a long exhale. "Fine." "My father used to praise you constantly Lawrence is rising through the ranks, he would say. Lawrence is quickly becoming the best on the force. That man admired you, the amount of times he tried to set me up with you, I'm not sure if he knew you were a decade my senior - anyway he only ever had one complaint about you. Lawrence needs to learn to stop acting off his assumptions." What a ghastly chuckle Lawrence came up with, blood still pouring from his mouth from an earlier beating. "That sounds like Terrence, but why bring it up?" Nancy, slowly leaned over close to Lawrence's face. "You made allot of assumptions there, whoever told you this murderer was one person?" She whispered into his ear. "And what makes you think it was Vincent who killed Janet and not I?" Slowly pulling away from him she could see the look of pure fear and disgust. Nancy could only smile back at him, as the two of them heard whistling coming from the hallway. Such a soothing tune, it seemed out of place with what was going on. Lawrence eyes widened, Nancy looking back at him could see the fear in him, far greater than anything she could have inflicted upon him. "Nancy, please God no! Let me go!" She constantly looked back and forth from Lawrence to the door. "What on earth is wrong?" Upon finally recognizing the song she understood Lawrence's dread, for there was no question about it. That was Greensleeves. "That damn song," she thought to herself as that haunting tune became louder and louder, until Vincent himself came in through the door way. He was holding several white flannels in his hand, surely that couldn't be what he dissipated to get? He threw them over to his chair and slowly approached his brother, still with that grin plastered all over his face. "Did you have fun then?" He whispered, examining the two of them. "What information did you get from him?" "I- err..." "Nothing eh?" He looked blankly at her, like he was trying to view the wall behind her. He gave a light chuckle and looked away from the both of them, Nancy could see his facial expression change, but his face was shadowed. Only when he slowly turned to her once again, did she see the pure rage in his eyes. He rushed towards her, snatching the knife from her hands. "Stupid bitch!" He rasped forcing Nancy off his brother. He knelt down next to him, separating Lawrence's left index finger from the others. "Have fun," he said, chuckling, forcing the knife against it, squeezing it, loving every single scream of pain Lawrence gave until he twisted the finger clean off. Then he moved onto the ring finger and repeated what he'd done before, but he did it slower this time, the time after that it was even slower. Nancy could have sworn it took Vincent over half an hour of twisting and pulling to take off his thumb, but Vincent didn't care, he laughed the entire way through. Lawrence screamed her name the entire time. "NANCY, NANCY!" Over and over again, she thought of him as a fool, what could she do to help him? Vincent's sword was in her sight, leant next to Vincent's chair. Nancy's eyes darted back and fourth between the two, Vincent had almost lost interest in confessions, she could tell he was just doing this for fun now, repeatedly punching Lawrence, years of built up bile being spewed at once, such pent up rage against his own family. Nancy had thoughts of picking up his sword and beheading him right there, put a bullet in Lawrence and run safely home, but that was silly, she could never explain how she came back without Vincent. "Oh Lawrence," Vincent spoke, cradling Lawrence's head in one hand, dangling Nancy's knife with the other. "What pretty green eyes you have. It would be a damn shame if something happened to them." He then firmly gripped the handle, slowly lowering the blade towards Lawrence's eye. "Go on big brother, why not tell me all you know. No need to look so glum you know, it was all be over soon." Lawrence gave no reply only a cold stare back at him. "I'm not your brother." Vincent took the knife away and punched Lawrence will all his strength, Nancy heard a crack as Lawrence spewed blood towards her. Vincent put his arm on his brothers neck and tightly squeezed. "Tut-tut, Lawrence, no need to be so rude. Although I understand your lack of care. Tell me, how long ago did you work out that you weren't leaving his room?" He palmed his ear with his hand, listening for a response, laughing when he didn't get one. "I'll be honest with you, I mean - one of us has to be honest, eh? You lost your chances of living hours ago, all this time, this entire interrogation, you've been gunning for the least painful death possible! I'll warn you though, the prize is slowly disappearing from you hands." What a playful grin Vincent had on his face, he he slowly leaned closer to Lawrence. "Was it Barnes, Lawrence? Was it Barnes? Why would Barnes have a year old paper on my exploits otherwise? You just need to say yes, then we can get this all over and done with." Lawrence did not say yes though, instead he spat blood into Vincent's eyes. "Fuck you," he growled. "Kill me now, or prolong this till I die from age, the result will be the same. I know NOTHING!" Vincent laughed wiping the bloody away from his eyes. "And if you did?" "Then I wouldn't tell you." Once again Vincent could only laugh, wiping his hand down his face, with the wide eyed look of sadistic joy about him, but the smile left him. The rage was back, he tightly gripped the Knives handle and sent it flying down into Lawrence's left eye. Blood splattered everywhere, what little strength Lawrence had left was spent screaming and flailing. "For Gods sake Vincent!" Nancy screamed. "If you're going to kill him end it now! There's no need to prolong it." She was only met with Vincent slowly rearing his head to her, there was so much blood on his face she could barely distinguish his facial features. Where was his long crooked nose? Hidden under layers of blood like everything else, only his ungodly green eyes, shone out. Like two tiny, deranged little emeralds. He turned away from her, pulling the knife out and hurling it towards her, she looked away to pick it up, noticing Laurence's bloody eye still hanging at the end. The there was only a desperate gasp for air, Vincent was strangling his brother. Shushing his screams and quietly whispering that same song. He wasn't even looking at him, he was looking upwards. "Hello dear," he said calmly, not noticing his blue skinned brother below him. "Don't worry Alice, it will be over soon. Daddy just needs to talk to uncle Lawrence." "Vincent who the hell are you talking to?" shouted Nancy, to no prevail, as Vincent completely ignored her. "We still need to visit Mummy," he said. "Went haven't gone to see her in a while, have we?" Lawrence was flailing beneath him gasping for air, using his remaining fingers to claw and his own neck, peeling his own skin off, just trying to get Vincent's hands away from him. His face was an odd shade of purple and it stayed that way until his final breath, where the whites left his eyes once and for all. Vincent didn't stop he continued to speak to the air long after his brother died, happily chatting with nothing and all Nancy could do was watch. Eventually he stopped, and stood up covered in blood. "Nancy... the flannels on the chair." He calmly whispered, slouched and pointing to them. "I told you we'd need them." Nancy ran over, picked them up and gave them to him. "Are you alright?" She said. Vincent wiped off the blood from his face and looked back at her with a smile. "Of course I'm alright," he looked down at Lawrence's mangled body, admiring his work. "You should really take your scarf back while you have the chance, I'm sure it's washable." This she did, at the same time cleaning her blade against Lawrence's jacket and sheathing it. His voice was back to normal now, that look gone, his skin the same shade as before. With a titter he and turned to the door and said "We should really get going now, I imagine the horde has dispersed." "What about Lawrence?" She replied "Let him turn," he said without even moving. "Oh and Nancy-" She looked over at him, once again he had is back turned to her. "What is it?" "T-thanks" and with the he fell to the ground, completely unconscious. Nancy stormed over, catching him in her arms, repeatedly calling his name, but he did not answer. To be continued... ---- Characters ---- Vincent Myers Lawrence Myers Nancy Brodmir Rowena Myers (Mentioned) Terrence Brodmir (Mentioned) Janet Brodmir (Mentioned) Barnes Fooks (Mentioned) ---- Deaths Lawrence Myers Janet Brodmir (Confirmed Fate) ---- Trivia Nancy Brodmir is revealed to be a part of the Greensleeves murderer in this issue. This issue is a re-write of Strife/Issue 06 (Original). Category:Issues Category:Strife Issues Category:Strife Category:Pestilence Category:CamTheWoot